Lighting assemblies are constructed to illuminate an area and typically include a housing and a lens, cover or other transparent or translucent member to protect the light source. Exterior lighting assemblies generally require waterproof or weatherproof enclosures to protect the internal components from water and dirt. Gaskets are often used in exterior lighting assemblies between the various components of the housing to protect the internal components.
Many of the current exterior lighting assemblies use LEDs as the light source. The LEDs are commonly mounted on a circuit board that is then mounted in a housing to enclose the circuit board. The housing requires a weatherproof enclosure to protect the circuit board from water and dirt.
Examples housing for use with LEDs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,544 to Zheng et al. discloses an LED lamp having a circuit board with a transparent cover. A sealing ring as shown in FIG. 3 is received between the circuit board and the transparent cover to form a seal around the printed circuit board between the cover and the housing. The housing and the reflector do not appear to have a channel to receive the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,449 to Poissonnet et al. discloses a modular lamp for underwater environments. As shown in FIG. 2, the lamp includes a housing supporting a circuit board and a plurality of LEDs. The housing includes a channel surrounding the circuit board for receiving a seal. The cover includes a frame that is attached to the housing to compress the seal to form a weatherproof seal around the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,529,085 to Josefowicz et al. discloses an LED lighting fixture having a main body supporting a circuit board with a plurality of LEDs and a light transmitting cover. The housing has a recess in the housing surrounding the circuit board which forms a seal between the housing and the cover.
While the prior lighting assemblies have been generally suitable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved lighting devices.